Mafiya 2 (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = September 8, 1993 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 41.5 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m449,978,246 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 116 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} is a 1993 Margovyan action film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures and written by , and . It stars , , and , and directed by . The film was released on September 8, 1993 as the second film of the Mafiya series, after the blockbuster success of the previous film in 1991. Despite only garnering m450 million during its seven-week theatrical run, the film was praised and acclaimed mainly for the tandem of Ivan Maryanov and Mark Vizinsky, which is often called "one of the greatest tandems in action film history." It was then followed by in 1995. Plot Arbatskaya, 1986. A then-unidentified man ( ) enters an exclusive mafiya club near the - border. When the bouncer asked for his name, he replied, "Sagatov." When asked for his affiliation, he said "Tres Locos," after which he was allowed access. When he enters what appeared to be an empty strip club, another unidentified man ( ) ushered him to the end of the main aisle, until Sagatov reaches what appears to be a stripper pole that goes all the way down to a secret basement. The usher said, "He's in there," just as Sagatov goes down the pole. He knocks on a door next to the pole, and a mysterious voice said "Come in." He enters the room and meets up with an unidentified man. When Sagatov asks why he was called, the man gave him a picture of Yakov "Boss Jake" Andreyev ( ), then-leader of the notorious Gobrovsky crime family until his death in 1991. The man orders Sagatov to "do whatever it takes to obliterate Mr. Andreyev." A montage between the prologue and the rest of the film shows the Tres Locos Mafiya downfall on December 30, 1990, the eventual masquerading of Sagatov into the Lamda Iota Gamma Fraternity in ASU passing off as a college student, and the alleged death of Jake in 1991. The last scene shows Sagatov entering the same strip club, but this time, the joint was ransacked, and everybody else is dead, including the unidentified man from earlier in the film. As Sagatov enters the room, another mysterious man appears, revealing himself as Jake. The film then cuts to the present day, where Mikhail Oriondovich ( ) ushers Sagatov to the hideout of the Rambuvsky crime family, and brings him to the mafiya's leader, Mark Rambuvsky ( ). During the initiation rites, Sagatov introduced himself as Mikhail Sagatov, a former member of the Lamda Iota Gamma Fraternity, and became one of the officials in the frat just before Mark's encounter with the frat's leader Nikolai Yazenev. Before Mark gives Mikhail "a different mafiya welcome" by aiming the sacred pistol at his chest instead of his shoulder, Mikhail quickly stops him, saying that he was tasked to kill Jake a long time ago, and reveals to Mark that Jake is alive and lurking into the streets of Margovya. Not buying his revelation, Mark keeps Mikhail captive in the hideout instead of killing him. Meanwhile, Mark gets a phone call from an anonymous caller. The caller gives him an address, which is the exact location of the strip club from earlier in the film. As Mark arrives, the strip club was cleaned up, with a new bouncer, new usher and new look. However, as Mark goes down the stripper pole, he was gagged and tied up and brought to the mysterious man inside the room, who reveals himself to be Jake. Just as he was about to get shot while tied up, Mark retaliated and stopped Jake from pulling the trigger. He was able to get out of the ropes and escape from the joint. As he made it out alive, he quickly goes back to the hideout, released Mikhail, and gave him a proper Rambuvsky welcome. Cast * as Mark Rambuvsky * as Mikhail Sagatov * as Yakov "Jake/Boss Jake" Andreyev * as Yekaterina Laduva * as Antonina Farvanova * as Andrey Andreyev * as Mikhail Oriondovich Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)